The Administrative Core of the University of Washington Diabetes Research Center along with the Center's leadership, committees and staff oversees the operations of the biomedical research cores, Pilot and Feasibility Program and Enrichment Program. The Core is responsible for the following functions that are integral to the successful functioning of the Center: (1) Oversee all financial aspects and all personnel matters of the Center; (2) Coordinate and manage the Pilot and Feasibility Program, Enrichment Program, progress reports to NIDDK and required information to the University; (3) Manage Center related correspondence and communications: (4) Manage the Center's website, a responsibility which includes developing new features, updating the content, and integrating the site with the national Diabetes Research Center website; and (5) Perform periodic evaluations of ongoing Center activities, functions and services as well as the planning of future center activities. By performing these functions, the Administrative Core supports the Center in its primary mission to enhance research, education and training in diabetes, obesity and related disorders at the University of Washington and in the Greater Seattle area.